


Last Breath of Peace

by sweetmugofcocoa



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grim is not my OC, Kenobi knows a little, OC is from Earth and knows what will happen, Order 66, grimthejedisith requested the story, there is fighting but nothing is graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: Grim knows the future of the galaxy. She is from Earth after all. As the time slowly encroaches, she joins her master Obi-wan Kenobi to Utapau, to finally bring General Grievous to justice.But with all her hard work through the Clone Wars, is it enough to change the future, or will the Sith still reign victorious?
Kudos: 6





	Last Breath of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimthejedisith (from Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grimthejedisith+%28from+Tumblr%29).



“Fortunately, most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here,” Cody says, continuing his report of the planet Grievous has hidden on. Grim tries to pay attention, but she keeps glancing at the troopers milling around, prepping for the coming fight.

“Right, Padawan?” Kenobi asks.

Grim turns to look at him, “Hm?”

Kenobi smiles gently. “We’ll keep the enemy distracted until the troops can land,” he reminds her.

“Oh, yes, of course,” she states, smiling in return.

Kenobi turns to the clone commander, “Just don’t take too long.” He motions for Grim to follow him to a spot void of any troopers. “Something is bothering you, Grim.”

Grim sighs, “I just have… a bad feeling, that’s all.”

“Is it about what you told me? About your home planet?” Her master asks.

“Yes,” Grim answers, “the things that I know will come to pass, the things I want to change—”

“Padawan,” Kenobi says, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “the Force is strong with you, but do not dwell too much on what may, or may not happen. You have already changed some things, true?”

Grim nods, “Yes Master.”

“Then perhaps you have done enough,” Kenobi suggests, “keep an open mind, but that mind must be clear, or anything will squeeze past your common sense and muddy your actions.” He finishes with a signature smile of his, which always eased his padawan.

“Of course, Master.”

Kenobi stands up, “Shall we review the plan?”

“No, sir, I heard,” Grim says. She manages a smile, “Land, find Grievous, beat him, and save the galaxy.” She huffs, “Just like usual.”

Kenobi laughs, “I believe this is the last time we’ll be seeing the good general.”

They head to their fighters, Kenobi walking calmly, while Grim is antsy to get going, despite the chill that sits in her stomach.

“You’re fighters fully prepped,” one of the troopers tells her.

“Thank you, Sergeant,“ she says, getting seated.

“Remember Cody, don’t delay,” Kenobi says.

“When have I ever let you down?” Cody asks. Grim flinches, but since she’s in her fighter already, her reaction is hidden by the thick glass.

“Very well, the burden is on us not to destroy all the droids until you arrive.”

Cody turns to Grim, “Stay safe out there, kid.”

Grim gives him a lazy salute and starts the launch sequence. Cody’s face morphs into concern when she doesn’t smile in return. Grim follows Master Kenobi out into space.

“May the Force be with you, Master,” Grim says as they connect to their hyperspace rings.

“And you, my young padawan,” Kenobi replies through the comms, “and as my master once said, be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment.”

“I understand, master,” Grim says, “let’s stop this mega-droid once and for all.”

Kenobi’s warm laugh echoes in the cockpit, “With that, I whole heartedly agree.”

***

Grim lands her ship next to Master Kenobi’s on one of the empty spots in the Utapau hanger. Master Kenobi gets out first, signaling for Grim to stay in her ship. She waits as he talks to the ambassadors, but scans their surroundings. There are droids watching higher up, in the shadows. She leaves her hand on the eject button, should more droids come from the rafters. A group of shorter life forms scamper over to the Jedi ships, resupplying fuel.

Master Kenobi bows and returns to his fighter. He talks to R4, about contacting Cody. Grim’s controls turn on without prompting, which means that R4 relayed the message to her own astromech. Kenobi watches the droids above. When they leave, he signals Grim to follow him. They watch as the astromechs pilot out into space.

“The people here are scared,” Grim states, feeling it in the Force. She hopes it hides her growing unease from her master.

“Yes,” Kenobi agrees, “they are being watched by battle droids. We are going to the tenth level, that’s where most of the droids are.”

“Think they’ll buy our deception?” Grim asks, following him further into the shadows.

“They’re droids, my young padawan,” Kenobi smiles at her, “when have they done anything smart?”

Grim rolls her eyes at the comment. Her master doesn’t have the biggest opinion of droids.

“I’m surprised you asked,” Kenobi continues, “you’ve never asked how something may or may not go.”

Grim realizes this, “Just trying to lighten the mood, Master.”

“Try that with Grievous and he’ll have a different reaction.” They reach an elevator shaft and Kenobi starts heading up.

“Master, isn’t the tenth level higher up?” Grim asks as Kenobi steps out of the elevator shaft.

“Yes. But we will need something here first,” Kenobi responds. Grim follows, coming out at a pen for varactyls. Kenobi selects one, and Grim mounts her own. “Let’s go,” Kenobi says, leading the way out of the pen. The varactyls warble the whole way to level ten, that Grim is surprised they managed to not be found.

***

Master Kenobi crouches as he watches the scene below them. Grim stays next to the reptilian creatures. General Grievous is talking to the separatist politicians below.

“Your ship, is waiting,” Grievous says. The group stands to leave. Kenobi stands as well, nodding to his padawan. Grim comes to stand beside him. They take off their cloaks together and jump down into the center of the room, droids lining the walls.

“Hello there,” they say in unison.

“General Kenobi,” Grievous says. “You are a bold one.” Grievous looks at Grim, coughing once, “Pest.” He then cackles, “Kill them.”

The droids with electric staffs walk forward. The Jedi duo dispatch them easily, Kenobi bringing a giant metal vent down on top of them and Grim slicing the heads off of any that try to reach for their staffs while pinned.

They walk towards Grievous. The B1 droids raise their guns, but Grievous yells, “ _Back away_! I will deal with these Jedi slimes, myself.”

“Your move,” Kenobi says.

“You _fool_ ,” Grievous says, standing taller. “I’ve been trained in your Jedi arts,” he unclips his cloak from his shoulders, “by Count Dooku.”

“And Kenobi trained the Jedi that killed him,” Grim mutters to herself, just loud enough for Grievous to hear.

Grievous drops his cloak and his four arms separate. He turns on his lightsabers one at a time; two green, two blue. “Attack. Kenobi.”

Kenobi smirks. He moves to his beginning stance, while Grim puts her lightsaber in front, the hue turning her face purple.

Grievous then spins his blades around, stalking closer to them. Grim moves back out of the way, keeping her stance facing Grievous while feeling for her master’s first move. He lunches to block one of the sabers, so she goes for a different one.

Grievous pulls away, attacking at Kenobi. Grim leaps over him, slashing towards his shoulder, before landing behind him. Both the attack and the following one at his back are blocked by wildly swinging sabers. She goes on the defensive for a moment, drawing his attacks in and centering herself.

Kenobi chops off one of Grievous’ hands. While he’s protesting, Grim finds another, the limb and lightsaber it was holding falling to the platform below them. Grievous turns to face her, anger in his eyes.

Blaster fire rains down on the room. Clones pour over the railing above, landing on the floor and continuing to take out all the battle droids present. Grim deflects a few more swipes of a saber from Grievous, then he runs for a transport, sitting inside the giant wheel and mowing down anyone in his path. The two Jedi jump out of the way.

Kenobi calls for his varactyl, and it arrives along with Grim’s mount. The two jump down and race after Grievous, who has gone out on top of a Separatist sphere wedged into the rock face. Grievous takes a blaster out from a compartment and shoots back at the Jedi. Kenobi has trouble keeping balance while his varactyl runs over the smooth decline. The lightsaber in his hand flies off, landing somewhere below him.

Grim, on the other hand, has to let go of her varactyl, as it was hit by a blaster bolt and begins tumbling off the side of the sphere. At the last moment, she jumps onto the back of her master’s varactyl. “Cody’s going to have a fit when the battles over,” Grim states, out of reflex.

The varactyl jumps and they continue chasing Grievous through a cave system. The path widens and Kenobi presses the creature to pick up the pace. When they are right next to Grievous, he takes out an electrostaff and jabs at them with it. Kenobi grabs the staff, but is hauled off the varactyl in the process.

The creature yelps and digs its feet into the ground. “No no no,” Grim says, “Boga, keep going!”

The varactyl protests. Grim snaps the reigns and it continues, but the pair of fighters are already out of sight. At the end of the tunnel, Grim leaps off the varactyl, heading straight for Grievous as her master slides over the edge of the platform. She ignites her lightsaber, which she had clipped to her belt.

Grim harnesses her emotions, finding the parts of her that are rooted in her drive to change the outcome of the galaxy, the fear of what is out of her hands, and the anger in her of not being at her master’s side for part of this battle. She uses it, minding her teaching, to press Grievous into defense. He keeps up with the electrostaff still in hand, but then a blaster bolt hits him in the back. He turns, getting struck again, this time in the chest. After a few more bolts, Grievous goes up in flames and collapses.

Kenobi pulls himself onto the platform, walking over as he tosses a blaster away, “So uncivilized.” He turns to Grim as she deactivates her lightsaber. “You have a cloud around you, padawan.”

Grim nods, closing her eyes. She tries to find the calm in the storm, a way to ground herself in order to come down from the flurry of passion needed to fight with the nearly-forbidden form. But the adrenaline from the fight, along with what she knows is to come, makes it an impossible task.

She feels her master probe the edges of her mind, trying to help alleviate the torrent of emotion. But instead of letting him in, letting him search for the source, she shuts him out. It’s so abrupt that he physically flinches.

“Grim,” Kenobi says cautiously. Grim gives him a shake of her head, trying to build walls so he can’t see. She can’t imagine the reaction he’ll have if he knows.

“Maybe I did change enough,” Grim says, almost more for herself than for him. “The future is always changing,” she adds with a more calm demeanor. Her shields snap into place, and he sees as such.

“Of course,” Kenobi says, “we should check on the men.”

A small chink of her mental armor cracks, just enough to give away a clue as to what’s behind it.

***

They ride Boga down to Commander Cody on a lower platform. “Commander, tell your men to head to the higher levels,” Kenobi says. Grim watches the clones around them, some falling to the ground from a blaster bolt. She hopes they aren’t the luckiest on this battlefield.

“Very good, sir,“ Cody says. He then reaches for his belt, “I believe you’ll be needing this.“ He holds out Kenobi’s lightsaber.

“Thank you, Cody,” he says with a wry smile.

“Commander,” Cody nods to Grim. She stares back. Apprehension builds in her stomach at being so close. She reminds herself of what she said before, that it may not happen. Small things can change a large portion of the future.

“Grim, I’ll head farther up, you help the clones and follow me,” Kenobi says.

Grim slides off the varactyl, then stops and looks at her master, “We’re splitting up?”

“This is the best place for you,” Kenobi says. They make eye contact. He sends impressions to her, his concern, her reluctance to talk to him.

She resolves that the future is too unpredictable. “Master, I need to speak with you,” she says.

“We have a battle to win, my young padawan,” Kenobi says. He pulls at the reigns and turns Boga around, “we’ll talk after.“

He then urges the varactyl on before Grim can protest. She looks at Cody, who is putting his helmet back on. Grim then turns and runs out of the open space. She turns at the shadows of a column, begging to be wrong.

Cody’s posture changes the moment the hologram appears. It’s minute, even harder to see with his helmet on. But he stands there, suddenly a shell. He nods, and the hologram cuts out. He motions to the cliff face, where Master Kenobi is currently climbing with Boga.

“Master look out!” Grim yells. She doesn’t see the outcome of her plea, as she deflects blaster bolts as she gets away from the scene. A group of clones follow her, and she believes she heard Cody’s voice order them on their new mission.

She runs, her mind in full panic mode. She stops after coming around a corner. She turns, waving her hand. The clones following her turn a different corner, giving her a moment of reprieve. Grim closes her eyes, half her focus on the surrounding area, the other projecting as far as she can. _“Master Kenobi, where are you?”_

She doesn’t get an answer. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

“Check the LAAT/i’s,” a trooper says, “the Jedi might be hiding in there.”

Grim turns to see the transports to her left. She debates running, or staying put. But then someone shouts and she bolts out of pure fear. Blaster bolts rain out around her, the wrong color to be the enemy, but suddenly her enemy none the less.

Clones chase after her, unable to hit her as she deflects as many of the bolts as possible without hitting anyone. She turns her head to check how many are following her, running straight into a long wall along the back of the level she’s on.

She turns, finally counting her pursuers. There are four troopers flanking Boil. “Commander Grim, you are charged with treason against the Grand Army of the Republic,” Boil says, his voice monotone, “and are subject to execution.“

“Boil, don’t do this,” Grim says.

“Men, ready.”

The guns come up.

“Aim.”

Grim’s lightsaber comes up between her and the blasters, her hands shaking.

Before Boil could give the order to fire, a blue saber ignites through his chest. The rest is a fraction of a second as Kenobi dispatches the rest of the firing squad.

Grim stares up at him, still wet from his fall, but otherwise alright. He offers a hand down to her, “Any chance this is what you wanted to talk about?” The usual humor is gone, only regret and barely contained grief. Grim takes his hand, nodding.

“We need to alert the others,” Kenobi says.

“It’s already too late,” Grim murmurs to herself. Kenobi wraps an arm around her shoulders, supporting her as they go to find a ship to take them off the planet. “I couldn’t…”

“Padawan,” Kenobi stops at a spot of relative darkness. Not far away, Cody is asking about Kenobi’s location. He crouches down and looks up at her, “There was nothing more you could do. It will be alright. We just need to stick together.”

Grim can’t muster up the courage to agree with him. He still has no clue what’s to come, not in it’s fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop by grimthesithjedi's Tumblr blog if you want to learn more about her character. She does role play with her character, as well as write stories.


End file.
